darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia
Felicia was first introduced in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors as one of two female characters along side Morrigan Aensland. She has appeared in every game in the series and in numerous cross overs including'' Marvel Vs. Capcom 2'' along with Morrigan, B.B.Hood and Anakaris. Background Felicia is a Catwoman who was taken in and raised by a Sister named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. Despite her identity as a Darkstalker being exposed, she was not turned away by her as Felicia had feared. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. She knew that the outside world was not pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards Darkstalkers for being different. Despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistance between Darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a famous musical star to serve as a bridge between the two races. During her travels, she met many other Catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends successfully started a musical with Felicia being the main star after being scouted by a talent agent. In the events of ''Vampire Savior'', she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, she constructed an orphanage named the 'Felicity House'. In the Udon comic, Felicia struggles to score a big break in media, but her status as a Darkstalker made it difficult. In one audition, it was interrupted when a group of hunters chased Jon Talbain in, where Felicia quickly repelled them. She was shocked when Jon then attacks her despite helping him, and was forced to take him down. Taking pity on him, Felicia drags Jon back to her apartment to recover, where she learned of the werewolf's past and his animosity towards humanity in general. To prove he is wrong, Felicia takes Jon with her to visit the orphanage she grew up in, where she was welcomed with open arms. One night, when Jon transformed, he was confused when a kid wasn't shocked at his appearance, merely saying that since he's a friend of Felicia's, he's a friend as well. Felicia peeked in, telling Jon that he'll have to change his opinion of humans after this exchange. Personality She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. All she wishes for is peaceful coexistence with humans and doesn't resort to fighting unless she cannot avoid it. Because of this, she stands out among all the other Darkstalkers who are anti-hero at best. Felicia's companions ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Curse of the Cat Woman In 1967, the same year chosen as Felicia's birth year, Edward Field wrote the poem Curse of the Cat Woman. It sometimes happens that the woman you meet and fall in love with is of that strange Transylvanian people with an affinity for cats. You take her to a restaurant, say, or a show, on an ordinary date, being attracted by the glitter in her slitty eyes and her catlike walk, and afterwards of course you take her in your arms and she turns into a black panther and bites you to death. Or perhaps you are saved in the nick of time and she is tormented by the knowledge of her tendency: That she daren't hug a man unless she wants to risk clawing him up. This puts you both in a difficult position-- panting lovers who are prevented from touching not by bars but by circumstance: You have terrible fights and say cruel things for having the hots does not give you a sweet temper. One night you are walking down a dark street And hear the pad-pad of a panther following you, but when you turn around there are only shadows, or perhaps one shadow too many. You approach, calling, "Who's there?" and it leaps on you. Luckily you have brought along your sword and you stab it to death. And before your eyes it turns into the woman you love, her breast impaled on your sword, her mouth dribbling blood saying she loved you but couldn't help her tendency. So death released her from the curse at last, and you knew from the angelic smile on her dead face that in spite of a life the devil owned, love had won, and heaven pardoned her. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games: *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other games= *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Cross Edge'' *''Felicia's Magical Step'' (cell phone game) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' *''Namco X Capcom'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' *''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Pocket Fighter) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Capcom Girl no Mind Puzzle'' *''Onimusha Soul'' *''Project X Zone 2'' |-| Cameos= *''Street Fighter Alpha 2, Felicia is seen relaxing in the pool in Ken Masters' stage. |-| Other media= Felicia was a central protagonist in ''Darkstalkers the Animated Series, who, with other Darkstalkers such as Jon Talbain, Rikuo and occassionally Donovan Baine, fought against Pyron. She also appears in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= #Felicia with SNK's Cham-Cham, SNK's cat girl. Hitoyasumi is Japanese for "Taking a Break". |-| Card Fighters DS= #Felicia with SNK's Athena Asamiya in the counter card. Athena happens to be a J-pop star, something which is touched upon when both appear in The Match of the Millennium: SNK vs. Capcom, where they have special intro and endings with each other. Trivia * Felicia was originally was going to be designed as a wereleopard. *Felicia has the largest bust of the Darkstalker females, beating even SNK's Mai Shiranui. *Although her fur preserves her modesty, Felicia is fully naked and wears no clothing. Her bare butt remains uncovered and can be seen during some attacks. *She has the second-most appearances outside of Darkstalkers behind Morrigan. *In UMvC3, her win quote against Frank West has her mentioning her goal of extending her career from musicals to film. This could also be seen as a reference to her Pocket Fighter storyline where she sought out Ken to gain a movie contract. *Felicia is the first barefoot female fighter in a fighting game. *Felicia's DLC for UMvC3 has her play as Yellow Iris from'' Battle Circuit'', a classic Capcom beat-em-up. *In the Chinese manga adaptation, Felicia is involved in a love triangle with both Jon Talbain and Demitri. She also has a human form. *Like Morrigan, Felicia was voiced consistently in the games up to Cross Edge by her original voice actress, Kae Araki. As of Marvel vs Capcom 3 she is now voiced by Kana Asumi. *Felicia shares some similarities with Sonic the Hedgehog. Their battles techniques, involving rolling into a ball (her rolling bucker and his spindash) and their kicking moves (her delta kick and his numerous kicking attacks). They're also the fastest characters of their franchise, and are both animal/human-like creatures. *Felicia's official art for Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom ''3 is visually similar to her official art from the original Darkstalkers. *In ''Revelations: Persona, the catgirl-type enemy Nekomata has the same name (in the English version) and traits as Felicia. *In MvC2, Felicia is the only female character who is barefoot. *Felicia's Midnight Bliss form is a shout-out to the famous skirt blowing action of Marilyn Monroe. *Some of Felicia's artwork depicts her incorrectly with blue eyes instead of green, and it seems to have become an increasingly common error. *She breaks the fourth wall in one of her win quotes in Darkstalkers 3; ''mentioning her appearances in Nightwarriors, Puzzle Fighter, and Darkstalkers. She also mentions Blanka from Street fighter in her ending in ''Nightwarriors; Darkstalkers' Revenge. *In the popular web series 'Death Battle' (that is hosted on Screwattack.com), where characters from various video game series are pitted against one another; Felicia was pitted against Taokaka of the BlazBlue series and lost, notably due to her opponent's Astral Heat. Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers - Felicia Moves List|Moves list Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds Felicia Clip|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' gameplay Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Felicia's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Navigation External Links *Felicia - Strategy Wiki *Felicia - Mizuumi Wiki *Felicia - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia Felicia - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Females